dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sven
Sven was a racehorse owned at various times by Boo, Dolphin, and later Tox, part of a winning pedigree that dominated horse racing in Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. After performances at the First Eastbrook Races and Woj's Races, Sven was used as a breeding stud for a new generation of racehorses. Sven was stolen by Panda but later reacquired by Tox and returned to Neon Beach. =History= ---- Early Life Sven was discovered by Boo as a foal in the central Summerlands near the future site of Neon Beach, part of the same herd as his brother The Duke. He was a jet-black stallion with white legs and a white forelock. Boo brought the fully grown horse back to Turn-About Ranch and stabled in its own stall there. Racehorse Though Sven did not possess elite speed, at a respectable 12 blocks per second Boo saw in him the potential to be a racehorse. She rode him at the First Eastbrook Races on 4E:148, placing 6th in the final standings, though Tox argued she may have finished as high as third based on evidence he possessed as the event's photographer. At some point, Dolphin acquired Sven and took him to the stables at nearby Neon Beach, housing him with other members of his herd and intending to use him in future competitions at Eastbrook Raceway. Dolphin left Dragonhollow on an extended furlough and Tox became the caretaker of Neon Beach and in doing so came into possession of the man's prized racehorses. He moved Sven to the stables within the Tox Box and began a breeding program to produce an elite racehorse. Theft On 4E:337, an adult perfect genetic clone of Sven appeared in the same stall as the original. This unholy abberation was thought to have been caused by the sinister Black Claim, as unbeknownst to Tox at the time, its reach had expanded from Sprankles' Summergate Compound to Summer Pond and the Tox Box. On 4E:351, Panda entered the Tox Box and discovered that the Black Claim had partially destroyed the magical claim protections of Eris, allowing him entrance into the stables. After witnessing the two identical Svens, he accused Tox of practicing forbidden black magic and stole the original Sven. inside Buckeye Cathedral]] With the assistance of Pancake, Panda fled to Buckeye Cathedral and hid the stallion inside, encased in stone. Tox requested that Panda return the racehorse to no avail. The nefarious act broke a long-standing relationship of trust between the two Hallowers. Tox felt obligated to rescue Sven because he still considered the horse's true owner to be Dolphin. Knowing that Panda's prize filly Nightmare had gone missing after the stables at Eastbrook Raceway had fallen into disarray, he began searching for the steed. Eventually he spoke to Ky, who owned a horse pasture near the raceway. Ky examined his herd and located Nightmare, whom he'd found wandering and rescued months prior. Once he'd heard the circumstances, Ky gladly transferred ownership of Nightmare to Tox. On 4E:153, Tox was able to successfully leverage a trade with Panda, exchanging Nightmare for Sven. Later Life Though Tox rode his sibling clone Sandinista in the Second Eastbrook Races, he brought Sven to participate in the first of Woj's Races. In the interim, Tox continued to breed Sven with other horses, finally producing a colt with elite speed named Croatoan. With the return of Dolphin late in the Fourth Era, he returned Sven to his rightful place in the Neon Beach stables. Sven died at the hands of barbarous raiders who destroyed Neon Beach during the Fall of Summer on 4E:412. =Pedigree= ---- Sven was related to many of the fastest and winningest horses in the Fourth Era. He was a brother of The Duke, first-place finisher in the First Eastbrook Races. Sven's identical genetically-engineered clone, Sandinista, was the victor of the Second Eastbrook Races. He sired Croatoan, a horse with elite speed that Tox planned to ride in the cancelled third Woj's Races. Horses belonging to Sven's bloodline won every major horse race of the Fourth Era. Category:Horses